Juntavas
Description *An interplanetary crime net (drugs, gambling, prostitution,contraband)Agent of Change, ch 3 *Thieves, gray-traders. Pilots are warned to avoid (Pilots' Guild Handbook) Mouse and Dragon, ch 3 *Juntavas Headquarters is at Cessilee Port on Shaltren (a Terran World)I DareQuiet Knives = Residence of the Chairman of the Juntavas. "respectable ships do not ordinarily go to Shaltren".Carpe Diem, ch 18 *Members in the hundreds of thousands''Agent of Change'', ch 19 *Juntavas chairman claims Scouts feel this way about them: "Vagrants, they call us, and gypsies. They hound us from gatherplace to gatherplace, branding us thieves and jackals, hangers-on of Yxtrang, deadly danger to holy Liad." *"I would think the Juntavas a supporter of chaos." "Not so--no so, Master. The Juntavas is a champion of order. We require certain things so that business may go forth: safe and easy access; safe and easy egress; steady supply; an economy. And a consistent structure of command, with which profitable associations may be forged."I Dare, ch 22 Agreement with Korval *"Korval and the Juntavas," Daav continued, "have long ago agreed to a policy of . . . avoidance. Which means that, value him as I might, yet I cannot by policy assume Clarence to be trustworthy, nor may I consider that he holds Korval's best interest first in his heart."Mouse and Dragon chapter 19 *The agreement between the intergalactic mob and Korval stretched back generations: You don't touch mine; I don't touch yours. Simple, effective, efficient.Carpe Diem *Recently, Chairman Sambra Reallan and the judges are cleaning up the organization and seeking to join with Korval, merge businesses, according to Falish Meron, High Judge of the Juntavas, proxy speaker for Reallan: **"The Juntavas is prepared to bring you in—that’s to say, to bring Clan Korval right into the organization. Not alliance; you’d be us and we’d be you. Family, is what we’d say.”Dragon in Exile chapter 25 *No such merger has yet been approved by Delm Korval but neither is the door slammed shut Policy against DoI *recent policy under Chairman Sambra Reallan: **Take out Agents of The Department of the Interior whenever they cross paths ** decline all contracts and assassination commissions from them. *See High Judge Falish Meron in Dragon in Exile, ch 25 Dragon in Exile chapter 25 Chairman * Grom Trogar - Chairman of the Juntavas (may be found on Cessilee) , not well loved, tries to bring back the more chaotic old times of Juntavas.Quiet Knives Died suddenly — a knife to the neck. * Sambra Reallen (f) - When Trogar died, she moved up as Chairman Pro Tem of the Juntavas and immediately proclaimed “aid and comfort” to Val Con and Miri to restore good will with the Clutch Turtles. She was one of Trogar's pack but not his friend''Quiet Knives''. **Becomes full chairman and offers an alliance and/or merger with Clan Korval and names the DoI as Enemy #1Dragon in Exile ch 25 and Neogenesis Liad Boss Clarence O’Berin *Clarence O'Berin -- A wiry, compact, red-haired Terran with an Irish accent, about Daav’s age.Mouse and Dragon, ch 18 Became Boss on Liad towards the end of Chi’s delmship (see The Beggar King) and continued throughout Daav and then Er Thom’s delmships, and did some business with a young, aloof Val Con, but retired before Clan Korval struck Solcintra in SY 1393. Ghost Ship, chapter 13 **Clarence thinking about Clarence: “The Juntavas Boss of Liad got to know a few names after a Standard or thirty on the job.”Ghost Ship chapter 29 **He was never arrested and during his long term, crime on Low Port was lower than average Neogenesis **Moved to Surebleak, renewed old friendship with Daav, who recommended him to Theo, insisting she needed a copilot for back-up on Bechimo. Ghost Ship, chapter 30 Current position: Executive Officer. *Mistress Lela Toonapple -- Clarence’s predecessor on Liad during most of Chi yos'Phelium’s long delmship. The Beggar King Was known as a fair Boss. Due Diligence, chapter 2 and coincidentally the woman for whom Clarence did a favor years ago, in return for the buy-in for his first class pilot license. Others: Judges, Pilots, Goons, etc. *Ailsworth - Sector Boss''The Beggar King'' *Bhupendra Darteshek - Terran, Juntavas courier pilot *Borg Tanser - second in command, smallish, good gunman, no sense of humor, quick thinker *Clothide - Juntavas Boss on Velaskiz Rotundo (where evacuees were taken from Codrescu Station)Dragon Ship *Falish Meron (m) -- High Judge of the Juntavas. Is short for a Terran, beige and freckled face, rust-red hair. Dragon in Exile, ch 24 *Greenshaw Porter - Juntavas pilot''I Dare'' *Herbert Alan Costello - two fingers bitten off by a Clutch Turtle *High Judge (no personal name mentioned) - set up Juntavas Justice Department (together with Korelan Zar)Quiet Knives *Jamie Moore - Boss on Skardu (home planet of Inas Bhar aka Natesa)Veil of the Dancer *Jefferson — killed by an agent of The Department of the Interior *Julier - Terran, a Juntavas bodyguard, none too bright *Justin Hostro - Boss, Lufkit *Korelan "Kore" Zar - courier pilot for the High Judge, but in reality his accomplice in establishing the Juntavas Justice Department. Retired to be again a trader and partner to Midj Rolanni, Captain-owner of the Skeedaddle. Born as son of Amin Zar. Tall, thin, amber eyes, coffee-color skin. *Matthew - Hostro's Secretary *Morejat - knocks down Val Con so he can be captured''Agent of Change'', ch 22 *Natesa the Assassin (Inas Bhar) - Sector Judge *Sanella Thring - present at meeting with Clutch Turtles, also took a shot at Clarence on SurebleakGhost Ship chapter 30* *Sarah Chang - Sector Chief, gets Inas Bhar (later known as Natesa) off Skardu (Inas' birth planet)Veil of the Dancer *Sire Baldwin - Ex-Juntava to whom Miri acted as bodyguard; himself outlawed for crimes committed against the Juntavas. (Baldwin stole information from this organization)Carpe Diem *Thelma de Lance - died on Skardu Inas Bhar (later known as Natesa) finds her notes and brings them to Jamie Moore''Veil of the Dancer'' *Tolla Belle - secretary to the Boss on Liad''The Beggar King'' (See The Beggar King) *Tommy (Pilot) *Vilma Karapov - Terran, Juntavas courier pilot Juntavas Office on Liad *Office of the Boss is located in Mid Port in Solcintra City and disguised as "Triplanetary Freight Forwarding"The Beggar King *There is also a round-the-clock office in another location''The Beggar King'' Juntavas Justice Department *Idea was brought to the Chaiman (predecessor of Trogar) by the High Judge and Korelan Zar 20 standards ago.Quiet Knives *The two of them set up the whole system, recruited Judges, trained them and set them loose.Quiet Knives *Before that the closest thing to Judges was Enforcers - and that was not close at all''Quiet Knives'' *When Trogars starts killing off unwanted rivals all Judges go into hiding''Quiet Knives'' The Gemstone Map A map of the one hundred and four worlds controlled by the Juntavas, each marked with a flashing gemstone: *Shaltren (marked with a diamond) *Talitha (marked with a niken - a gemstone flashing blue-and-gold) *Foruner (marked with a topaz) *Jelban (marked with a rosella) Aid & Comfort Announcement Courier Ship's broadbeam message across the galaxy: ATTENTION ATTENTION ATTENTION. ALL JUNTAVAS EMPLOYEES, SUPPORTERS, DEPENDENTS, ALLIES SHALL FROM RECEIPT OF THIS MESSAGE FORWARD RENDER ASSISTANCE, AID, AND COMFORT TO SERGEANT MIRI ROBERTSON, CITIZEN OF TERRA, AND SCOUT COMMANDER VAL CON YOS'PHELIUM, CITIZEN OF LIAD; REDIVERTING, WHERE NECESSARY, YOUR OWN ACTIVITIES. REPEAT: AID AND COMFORT TO MIRI ROBERTSON AND/OR VAL CON YOS'PHELIUM IMPERATIVE, PRIORITY HIGHEST. References Category:Characters